Be Careful what you Wish For
by 7MukuroRealm7
Summary: Mukuro owns a store that grants wishes, but most of the overly greedy people who enter it die. Follow these one-shots as more people fall to their worst sin: Greed


Brian: I decided to make this story as an explanation for the origin of my OC Mukuro. So, enjoy!

Be Careful What you Wish For

Chapter One

_

* * *

_

Greedy souls come searching for my shop with one thing on their minds. They have a wish that they want granted, for I am a wish master. No matter what the wish is, I will grant it. Only I have one thing to say for those to greedy to think of anything else: Be careful what you wish for… because I just might grant it!

Ding.

"Hm, it appears we have another guest." Mukuro said, smirking. "Hopefully this one will be less greedy than the others…"

"Will you grant his wish?" Tomoe said, frowning. "Please don't eliminate him this time…"

"Oh, that all depends on the customer… h-heh heh heh…" Mukuro said, grinning.

"Hello… is this the shop where I can get my wishes granted?" The boy, maybe about 14, 15 or so, asked.

"Yes, this is the shop! How can we help you?" Tomoe asked, smiling.

"Oh…" The boy blushed, temporarily forgetting about his wish. "M-my name is Jsaren (Sharen) I-I want to see my father again."

"Oh, your father, huh?" Mukuro said, running his hand through is white-blonde hair. "So, I take it your father is dead?"

"That's right. He died 4 years ago. We were vacationing in the mountains, and on one of our hikes to a waterfall, I suddenly was about to stumble, and right as I fell, he reached to grab me, but I hit the ground suddenly, and he tripped over my outstretched arms… and fell to his death on the rocks below at the base of the waterfall."

"That's pretty pathetic." Mukuro said.

"Mukuro! Don't make fun of this guy! His father had a horrible accident!"

"Oh, I'll make fun of him all I want. After all, it's his fault his father died, so in order to ease his own guilt, he's trying to resurrect him. How boring. But, I just thought of an… interesting way to do it."

"What?"

"Mukuro! Don't!"

FLASH!

"Where am I?!" Jsaren shouted, looking around.

"You're in a memory. I accessed your subconscious memories of the incident, and I'm playing them to you inside your head." Mukuro said, sitting down next to him.

"Ah-" A voice a few feet away from them shouted.

"No! Jsaren!" And, like a movie playing, Jsaren was forced to watch his dad try and save his life, only to die. And not only that, he was forced to watch it over and over until it became to much.

"Take me out of this damn delusion!" Jsaren shouted, grabbing Mukuro.

"But, my dear customer, I'm granting your wish."

"My…wish?"

"Yes, you came to my shop asking to see your father again, and, lo and behold, he's right there! So, now you can see him until it drives you insane."

"This isn't what I meant! Now take… me… back!"

"Of course." In a split second later they were pulled out of the mountain range and back into the shop.

"Now, where did I put it…" Mukuro muttered, digging around in an antique chest until he pulled out a pair of hand-cuffs.

"Here, put this on. It will teleport the two of us to wherever you want to go… like, say, that mountain range?" And they were there in seconds.

* * *

"So, where is my father?!" Jsaren shouted, looking around.

"He's right here." Mukuro said.

"Where?!"

"All around us. In nature. When a person dies, their spirit enters the surroundings of the place they died."

"This isn't what I meant!"

"Tsk tsk. You really are a selfish one. Well, if you need to, look down there." He then pointed down towards the base of the waterfall.

"Is he down there?!"

"Yes. Just look."

"I don't see him."

"You know, Jsaren, you really are atoning to the wrong person. You shouldn't be trying to make this up to yourself."

"What do you mean?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"This is what I mean." And with that, Mukuro pushed him off the waterfall.

_I see. I was trying to atone to myself for what happened… when I should have been atoning to him._

"Well, I'd best be heading back."

* * *

"So, did you grant his wish?"

"In a sense, yes, I did."

"You killed him didn't you?!"

"In a sense, yes, I did."

"I can't believe that even you would stoop so low as to kill a boy trying to bring his father back to life!"

"Maybe, but it didn't have anything to do with love."

"Huh?"

"He wanted to bring his father back to ask him if anyone had known about their trip… and the killing."

"Killing?!"

"Yes, I checked with the police. Jsarens' father is registered as a missing person, not as a cadaver."

"But why would he go after four years?"

"It wasn't four years, it was more like four days before the anxiety ate away at him, and he had to know."

"But how do you know?!"

"I saw his memories, remember? There was no way he was 10. He must have put some kind of mental block in his mind, convincing him he actually did want his father back. But the block disappeared when we reached the mountain, so I had to kill him."

"You really are a monster."

* * *

Brian: And that's chapter 1! (Not that anyone reads stuff in here…)


End file.
